Style Guide/Kamen Rider Spellings
This section lists all the official romanizations of names given in the Japanese Kamen Rider series. Only official romanized names are listed, and each are referenced. For most spellings in the Kamen Rider Series, any romanization that is referenced in the shows themselves always trumps all other romanizations provided from other sources. Rider Design - Super-1= *Masked Rider Super-1 / Masked Rider Super 1 Super-1 spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Super-1 Kamen Ride Super-1.jpg|Masked Rider Super 1 }} - Heisei= - Ryuki= *Masked Rider Ouja . (2002). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 83. ISBN 978-4091014849. *Masked Rider Tiger . (2002). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 76. ISBN 978-4091014856. / Masked Rider Taiga *Masked Rider Verde . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 61. ISBN 978-4091014863. *Masked Rider Imperer Ouja spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Ouja Tiger spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Tiger & Imperer Taiga spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Taiga Verde spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Verde - 555= *Masked Rider FaizTV-Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Faiz. / Masked Rider 555 / Masked Rider ϕ's **Axel FormTV-Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form. *Masked Rider Kaixa . (2003). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 28, 78. ISBN 978-4091014917. / Masked Rider Kaiza *RiotrooperTV-Asahi. (2003). Riotrooper. *Masked Rider Psyga . (2004). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 90, 92. ISBN 978-4091014955. *Masked Rider Orga Faiz spelling.png|Masked Rider Faiz & 555 & ϕ's Axel spelling.png|Axel Form Kaixa spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Kaixa Kaiza spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Kaiza Riotrooper spelling.png|Riotrooper Psyga spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Psyga Orga spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Orga - Blade= *Masked Rider Garren . (2005). Masked Rider Blade: Complete Works. p. 24, 36, 46, 98. ISBN 978-4091051035. *Masked Rider Chalice *Masked Rider Leangle *Masked Rider Glaive Garren spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Garren Chalice spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Chalice Leangle spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Leangle Glaive spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Glaive - Hibiki= *Transformed AkiraHobby Japan. (2006). S.I.C. Super Collection. Vol. 2. p. 117. ISBN 978-4894254879. *Transformed KyosukeHobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 113. ISBN 978-4894256309. Akira spelling.jpg|Transformed Akira (Amami) Kyosuke spelling.jpg|Transformed Kyosuke (Kiriya) - Kabuto= *Masked Rider Hercus . (2007). Masked Rider Kabuto: Complete Works. p. 69. ISBN 978-4091051158. Hercus spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Hercus - Den-O= *Masked Rider Den-OTV-Asahi. (2007). Kamen Rider Den-O. **Ax FormTV-Asahi. (2007). Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form. *Masked Rider GaohHobby Japan. (2008). Detail of Heroes: Imagine. p. 65. ISBN 978-4894256552. *ShilubaraHobby Japan. (2009). Detail of Heroes: Re:Imagine. p. 16, 17, 40, 46. ISBN 978-4894258617. *Goludora *Masked Rider Yuuki **Hijack Form / Highjack Form Den-O spelling.png|Masked Rider Den-O Ax spelling.png|Ax Form Gaoh spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Gaoh Shilubara spelling.jpg|Shilubara Goludora spelling.jpg|Goludora Yuuki spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Yuuki & Highjack Form Hijack spelling.jpg|Hijack Form - Kiva= *Masked Rider KivaTV-Asahi. (2008). Kamen Rider Kiva. **Garulu FormTV-Asahi. (2008). Kamen Rider Kiva Garulu Form. **Basshaa FormTV-Asahi. (2008). Kamen Rider Kiva Basshaa Form. **Flight StyleTV-Asahi. (2008). Kamen Rider Kiva Flight Style. *Masked Rider Rey . (2009). Masked Rider Kiva: Complete Works. p. 36-37. ISBN 978-4091051233. *Masked Rider Arc / Masked Rider ArkToei. (2019). Kamen Rider Zukan. Kiva spelling.png|Masked Rider Kiva Garulu spelling.png|Garulu Form Basshaa spelling.png|Basshaa Form Flight spelling.png|Flight Style Rey spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Rey Arc spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Arc Ark spelling.png|Masked Rider Ark - Decade= *Masked Rider Decade **Violent EmotionHobby Japan. (2010). Detail of Heroes: KamenRide. p. 11, 45. ISBN 978-4798600185. *Masked Rider Kiva-la Violent Emotion spelling.jpg|Violent Emotion Kiva-la spelling.jpg|Masked Rider Kiva-la }} - Phase 2= - OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO **Latorartar ComboTV-Asahi. (2010). Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo. **Sagohzo ComboTV-Asahi. (2010). Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo. **Shauta ComboTV-Asahi. (2010). Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo. **Tajadol ComboTV-Asahi. (2010). Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo. **Putotyra ComboTV-Asahi. (2010). Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo. **Tamashiy ComboHobby Japan. (2012). Detail of Heroes: OOO. p. 29, 54. ISBN 978-4798603742. / Tamashii Combo **Sauootar Latorartar spelling.png|Latorartar Combo Sagohzo spelling.png|Sagohzo Combo Shauta spelling.png|Shauta Combo Tajadol spelling.png|Tajadol Combo Putotyra spelling.png|Putotyra Combo Tamashiy spelling.jpg|Tamashiy Combo Tamashii spelling.jpg|Tamashii Combo Sauootar spelling.jpg|Sauootar - Fourze= *Kamen Rider FourzeTV-Asahi. (2011). Kamen Rider Fourze. **Elek StatesTV-Asahi. (2011). Kamen Rider Fourze Elek State. *Kamen Rider IkarosExplorer Publishing. (2015). Kamen Rider novel. Fourze spelling.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Elek spelling.png|Elek States Ikaros spelling.png|Kamen Rider Ikaros - Wizard= *Shiroi MahoutsukaiTV-Asahi. (2012). Shiroi Mahoutsukai. Shiroi spelling.png|Shiroi Mahoutsukai - Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Lemon ArmsHobby Japan. (2015). Detail of Heroes: Gaisen. p. 17, 58, 112. ISBN 978-4798609966. **1go Arms *Kamen Rider RyugenTV-Asahi. (2013). Kamen Rider Ryugen. **W ArmsKamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing *Kamen Rider Bravo / Kamen Rider BlavoTV-Asahi. (2013). Kamen Rider Blavo. *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Jimber Marron ArmsDX Forbidden Ringo Lockseed & Idunn Face Plate. *Kamen Rider IdunnDX Marron Energy Lockseed & Genesis Core Unit. *Kamen Rider SaverDX Saver Arrow & Zakuro Lockseed Jimber spelling.jpg|Jimber Lemon Arms 1go spelling.jpg|1go Arms Ryugen spelling.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryugen W Arms spelling.jpg|W Arms Bravo spelling.jpg|Kamen Rider Bravo Blavo spelling.jpg|Kamen Rider Blavo Marron spelling.jpg|Jimber Marron Arms Idunn spelling.jpg|Kamen Rider Idunn Saver spelling.jpg|Kamen Rider Saver - Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type TechnicTV-Asahi. (2014). Kamen Rider Drive Type Technic. **Type FruitsHobby Japan. (2016). Detail of Heroes: Ignition. p. 52, 71, 75, 80. ISBN 978-4798612058. **Type Formula MantarnTV-Asahi. (2014). Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula Mantarn. **Type Formula JackyTV-Asahi. (2014). Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula Jacky. **Type Formula SparnerTV-Asahi. (2014). Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula Sparner. **Type Tridoron Kouji GenbarTV-Asahi. (2014). Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar. **Super Dead Heat Drive *Kamen Rider Mach **Mach MagarlTV-Asahi. (2014). Kamen Rider Mach Magarl. **Mach KikernTV-Asahi. (2014). Kamen Rider Mach Kikern. **Mach TomarleTV-Asahi. (2014). Kamen Rider Mach Tomarle. **Mach KaksarnTV-Asahi. (2014). Kamen Rider Mach Kaksarn. **Mach MoerlTV-Asahi. (2014). Kamen Rider Mach Moerl. **Mach ArabullTV-Asahi. (2014). Kamen Rider Mach Arabull. **Mach MazerlTV-Asahi. (2014). Kamen Rider Mach Mazerl. **Deadheat Mach Naorl *Gold DriveDX Banno Driver. / Gord Drive *Kamen Rider Brain Technic spelling.png|Type Technic Fruits spelling.jpg|Type Fruits Mantarn spelling.png|Type Formula Mantarn Jacky spelling.png|Type Formula Jacky Sparner spelling.png|Type Formula Sparner Kouji Genbar spelling.png|Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar Super Deadheat spelling.jpg|Super Dead Heat Drive Magarl spelling.png|Mach Magarl Kikern spelling.png|Mach Kikern Tomarle spelling.png|Mach Tomarle Kaksarn spelling.png|Mach Kaksarn Moerl spelling.png|Mach Moerl Arabull spelling.png|Mach Arabull Mazerl spelling.png|Mach Mazerl Naorl spelling.jpg|Deadheat Mach Naorl Gold Drive spelling.jpg|Gold Drive Gord Drive spelling.jpg|Gord Drive Brain spelling.jpg|Kamen Rider Brain - Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Toucon Boost DamashiiTV-Asahi. (2015). Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii. **Ichigou Damashii **Tenka Touitsu DamashiiHobby Japan. (2017). Detail of Heroes: Kaigan. p. 76, 78, 80, 81. ISBN 978-4798614090. *Kamen Rider SpecterTV-Asahi. (2015). Kamen Rider Specter. **Tutankhamun DamashiiTV-Asahi. (2015). Kamen Rider Specter Tutankhamun Damashii. **W Damashii **Sin Specter *Kamen Rider NecromTV-Asahi. (2015). Kamen Rider Necrom. **Yujou Burst Damashii *Kamen Rider Extremer Toucon spelling.png|Toucon Boost Damashii Ichigou spelling.jpg|Ichigou Damashii Tenka Touitsu spelling.jpg|Tenka Touitsu Damashii Specter spelling.png|Kamen Rider Specter Tutankhamun spelling.png|Tutankhamun Damashii W Damashii Spelling.jpg|W Damashii Sin spelling.jpg|Sin Specter Necrom spelling.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Yujou spelling.jpg|Yujou Burst Damashii Extermer spelling.jpg|Kamen Rider Extremer - Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Level 1 **Level 2 **Robot Action Gamer Level 3 *Kamen Rider Brave *Kamen Rider Genm **Action Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Para-DX *Kamen Rider Poppy (by extension, Poppy Pipopapo) **Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X *Kamen Sentai Gorider **Aka-Rider **Ao-Rider **Ki-Rider **Momo-Rider **Mido-Rider *Kamen Rider Cronus *Kamen Rider Fuma Ex-Aid Level 1 Spelling.jpg|"Level 1" as seen on TV-Asahi's official site. Ex-Aid Level 2 Spelling.jpg|"Level 2" as seen on TV-Asahi's official site. KRGenmSpelling.png|Kamen Rider Genm's name as seen on a Ganbarizing card. Also note that his form name is simply stated as "Action Gamer". Genm is an Action Gamer.jpg|A scan from Detail of Heroes, also naming Genm's form as "Action Gamer". Ex-Aid Level 3 Spelling.jpg|"Robot Action Gamer" as seen on TV-Asahi's official site. PARA-DX.jpg|Kamen Rider Para-DX spelling confirmed in Details of Heroes. Brave_spelling.png|Brave's name as shown on a TV monitor in an episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. poppy spelling.jpg|Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X as seen on Detail of Heroes. Poppy name spelling.png|Poppy's name as seen in episode 3. Toki Meki spelling.jpg|Toki Meki Crisis as seen on the Gashat label. Aka-Rider.jpg|Aka-Rider's spelling as seen in the Chou Super Hero Taisen photobook Ao-Rider.jpg|Ao-Rider's spelling as seen in the Chou Super Hero Taisen photobook Ki-Rider.jpg|Ki-Rider's spelling as seen in the Chou Super Hero Taisen photobook Momo-Rider.jpg|Momo-Rider's spelling as seen in the Chou Super Hero Taisen photobook Mido-Rider.jpg|Mido-Rider's spelling as seen in the Chou Super Hero Taisen photobook Cronos spelling.png|Kamen Rider Cronus' name as seen on the side of this Ganbarizing card. Kamen Rider Fuma Spelling.jpg|Kamen Rider Fuma's spelling as seen in Detail of Heroes - Build= *Kamen Rider Build **SmaphoWolf Form *Kamen Rider Cross-Z SmaphoWolf spelling.png|SmaphoWolf Form's name as seen on a data card shown in Takumi Katsuragi's Project Build video. Cross-Z commercial spelling.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z's name in a toy commercial for the DX Cross-Z Dragon. - Zi-O= *Kamen Rider Zi-O *Kamen Rider Geiz *Kamen Rider Woz Ginga Finaly *Kamen Rider Barlckxs *Kamen Rider Zonjis *Kamen Rider Zamonas Screen_Shot_2018-10-14_at_4.28.26_PM.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O's name in English as shown in the Detail of Heroes profiles Geiz Spelling.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz's name in a promotional image for his Ridewatch Screen_Shot_2018-10-14_at_4.28.16_PM.png|Geiz's name in english from the Detail of Heroes book Ohma Zi-O Spelling.jpg|Ohma Zi-O spelling in the Detail of Heroes book Kamen Rider Woz Ginga Finaly.jpg|Kamen Rider Woz Ginga Finaly spelling from his Ganbarizing card BARLCKX.jpg|Kamen Riders Barlckxs, Zonjis and Zamonas official spellings from the Detail of Heroes book }} }} - Reiwa= *Kamen Rider Thouser Kamen Rider Thouser Spelling.jpg|Thouser spelling on Rider Kick Figure package - Other= *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega **Amazon Omega OriginCSM Amazons Driver. *Kamen Rider Amazon AlphaToei. (2016). Amazon Riders. / Kamen Rider Amazon AlfaToei. (2018). Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement. *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Alfa Origin spelling.jpg|Amazon Omega Origin Alpha spelling.png|Amazon Alpha Alfa spelling.png|Amazon Alfa Neo Alfa spelling.jpg|Amazon Neo Alfa }} Civilian names Kamen Rider Black *Kohtaro Minami (birthday cake in Monster Party) Kamen Rider Hibiki *Touki Kamen Rider Kabuto *Jyuka Tendou (Her school bag and apron) *Souichi Kusakabe & Satomi Kusakabe Vlcsnap-2014-10-19-15h52m30s123.png|Jyuka's bag. Kusakabe Names.JPG|Souichi and Satomi's names on their gravestone Kamen Rider Den-O *Deneb Deneb spelling.png| Kamen Rider Decade *Yusuke Onodera (coffee mug in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker) *Tsukasa Kadoya (Police notebook in The World of Kuuga) Kamen Rider Fourze *Gentaro Kisaragi (Monitor of Rabbit Hatch's computer in Episode 14) *Yuki Jojima (Doorplate in Episode 43) Gentaro spelling.png|The word "Gentaro Kisaragi" can be seen on the screen Joujima spelling.png|The word "Joujima" can be seen on the doorplate Kamen Rider Wizard *Haruto Soma (soccer shirt in The Stolen Hope) Kamen Rider Gaim *Kota Kazuraba (introduction page in Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship!) **Kota's name becomes Kouta in The Gifted Secret Weapon and The Betrayal of Zangetsu (His resume has his name as こうた (ko-u-ta) in furigana/hiragana). ** Kouta's name is shown as Kota in Kamen Rider Gaim: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup! *Like Kouta, Kaito Kumon's name as seen on his introduction page in Episode 5. *Mitsuzane Kureshima (as seen on his credit card in Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes!, later as seen on introduction page in Episode 5.) *Takatora Kureshima (as seen on screen in Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin!) *Oren Pierre Alfonzo (sa seen on the cake card in Big Bang! Big Ball Watermelon) *Peko, Zack, Jonouchi, Hase, Oren, and Kaito Kumon (as seen on their jerseys in Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! ) Kota Spelling.png|The word "Kazuraba Kota" can be seen on the page KOUTAKOUTAaa.png|The name "Kouta Kazuraba" is seen with his Rider stats. Kotasoccercuperror.png|The name "Kota" can be seen on his jersey. KumonKaito Spelling.png|The full name "Kaito Kumon" can be seen on his introduction page. Mitsuzane spelling.png|The name "Mitsuzane Kureshima" can be seen on the credit card. MitsuzaneSpelling and age.png|The name "Mitsuzane Kureshima" can be seen on the introduction page. Takatoraemail.jpg|The name "Takatora Kureshima" on the screen. Oren profile.png|Oren's japanese name spelling, on the introduction page Oren Englishname spelling.png|The name "Oren Pierre Alfonzo" can be seen on the card. Peko's Jersey.png|The name "Peko" can be seen on his jersey. ZackOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Zack" can be seen on his jersey. JonouchiOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Jonouchi" can be seen on his jersey. Oren-HaseOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Oren" and "Hase" can be seen on their jersey. KaitoOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Kaito" can be seen on his jersey. Kamen Rider Drive *Shinnosuke Tomari, Jun Honganji (as seen on Brain's tablet, Episode 16) *Go Shijima (As seen in English on a magazine scan) Gou Shijima's correct spelling.jpg|The name "Go Shijima" can be seen on the magazine scan Honganji-Kajou spelling.png|The name "Honganji Jun" can be seen on the screen) Tomari-san spelling.png|The name "Tomari Shinnosuke" can be seen on the screen) Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Emu Hojo *Hiiro Kagami *Taiga Hanaya *Kiriya Kujo/Kiriya Kujyo *Kuroto Dan *Saiko Yaotome Ex-Aid names.jpg|All five names as seen in a character book KUROTO DAN Spelling.png|Kuroto Dan's name as seen in a paragraph of Toei website Kujo.jpg|A larger version of Kiriya's section. Note the "Kujo" spelling. Kujyo.png|"K. Kujyo" on Kiriya's personal laptop as seen in episode 22 Saiko Yaotome ID.jpg|Saiko Yaotome's ID as seen in Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer Kamen Rider Build *Sento Kiryu *Ryuga Banjo *Misora Isurugi *Kazumi Sawatari *Sawa Takigawa *Soichi Isurugi Sento Spelling.png|Sento's name as seen on the cover of his Kamen Rider Build script "Ryuga Banjo".jpg|Four characters' name as seen on a page of Build Character Book Soichi Spelling.png|Soichi's name as seen on the document of Shinobu Katsuragi Kamen Rider Zi-O *Sougo Tokiwa Sougo spelling.png|Sougo's name on the monitor of the Time Mazine Kamen Rider Zero-One *Aruto Hiden *Isamu Fuwa *Yua Yaiba *Korenosuke Hiden *Mashirochan *Gai Amatsu Aruto Spelling.png|Aruto's ID from his Hiden Risephone Isamu Spelling.png|Isamu's ID from his Hiden Risephone Yua Spelling.png|Yua's ID from her Hiden Risephone Korenosuke Spelling.png|Korenosuke's name displayed in a HumaGear's vision Hmt.jpg|Mashirochan's name displayed in Hiden Intelligence's profile Gai Amatsu spelling.png|Gai's name as seen on his business card Villain names Kamen Rider Stronger *Delzer Army DR4mFDaVAAEC7JY.jpg|"Delzer Army" as seen on home video box cover for Kamen Rider Stronger Kamen Rider OOO * Greeed ** Ankh ** Gamel ** Mezool ** Kazari ** Uva ** Kyouryu Greeed Kamen Rider Fourze *Mitsuaki Gamou Gamou spelling.png|Gamou's name spelling as seen on his book's author's note page Kamen Rider Gaim *Inves *Over Lords Inves spelling.jpg|The word "Inves" seen in the smart phone screen Overlord.jpg|The word "Over Lord" seen on the picture is mirrored. Kamen Rider Drive *Roidmudes *Mashin Chaser **Super Mashin Chaser *Roidmude 027/Fake Drive Roidmude Spelling.png|The word "Roidmude List", from Kamen Rider Drive Toei offical site KrDrive-MashinChaser EngSpelling.png|The name "Mashin Chaser", from Tv Asahi offical site Super Mashin Chaser.jpg|Super Mashin Chaser as seen on the toy box for the DX Break Gunner (cast voice ver.) Fake Drive spelling.png|The name "Fake Drive", from Detail of Heroes, Drive special Kamen Rider Ghost Mysterious Man- Chikara Saionji (as revealed on the TV Asahi webpage) Mystery man's Name (Ghost).jpg GammaEyeconspelling.jpg|Gamma Eyecon Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Bugsters **Game illness *Parado *Gamedeus BugsterSpelling.jpg|"Bugster" as seen in the first episode. Game Illness Spelling.jpg|"Game illness" as seen on the side of the bed in CR. Parado spelling.jpg|Parado's name as seen in a magazine Parado spelling 2.jpg|Parado's name as seen in P-Bandai Singapore's listing of the DX Para-DX buckle Gamedeus spelling.jpg|Gamedeus's name as seen on Genm Corp's computer screen Kamen Rider Build *Guardian *Night Rogue *Blood Stalk *Evolto *Bikaiser *Down Fall Guardian spelling.png|Guardian's name as seen on Nascita's computer screen Night Rogue card.jpg|Night Rogue's name as seen on his Ganbarizing card BloodStalk.png|Blood Stalk's name as seen on his Ganbarizing card 6.BIKAISER.png|Bikaiser's name Evolto Spelling.png|Evolto's name in Katsuragi's files Down Fall spelling.png|Down Fall's name as seen on Simon Marcus's tablet screen Kamen Rider Zero-One *MetsubouJinrai.net *Magia MetsubouJinrai.net spelling.png|MetsubouJinrai.net's name displayed in G-Pen's vision Magia spelling.png|Magia's name displayed in Izu's vision Magia Types.png|Magia's name displayed in A.I.M.S.'s PPT screen KR01-Neohi Magia Zetsumerise Key.png|The word "Magia" on a Zetsumerise Key Locations Kamen Rider W 's spelling in the show.]] *The city that the Narumi Detective Agency resides in is romanized as "Futo". Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *The sign for Seito University Hospital is in both Japanese and English, thus the medical facility's name is clearly shown. *The company Machina Vision's name is displayed on their website on a computer screen in English. Kamen Rider Build *Much like the previous season, the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics building has its sign in both Japanese and English and is visibly clear to see. *The name of the Sky Wall is visible on a computer screen in said institute. *The name of the Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. is visible on their Seito institute. Arsenal Kamen Rider Black RX *Ridoron Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kabutick Zecters Kamen Rider Kiva *Jyacorder Kamen Rider OOO *Ridevendor Kamen Rider Fourze * Astroswitches *NS MagPhone *Zeebar Ultimatum Zeebar Spelling.png|Zeebar's spelling in Detail of Heroes Fourze special. NS-Magphone spelling.png|NS-Magphone's spelling in Fourze episode 19. Kamen Rider Wizard *Machinewinger Kamen Rider Gaim * Lockseeds * Musou Saber * Daidaimaru * Hinawadaidai-DJ-Ju * Sword Bringer & Apple Reflecter * Gin no Ringo Lockseed & Souginjou * Kagematsu Shin Lockseed spelling.jpg|Lockseed's spelling as seen on the tablet screen Musou Saber & Daidaimaru spelling.jpg|Musou Saber & Daidaimaru's spelling from Detail of Heroes: Gaisen Hinawadaidai-DJ-Ju.png|The Hinawadaidai-DJ-Ju, from the TV-Asahi site Mars Weapon correct Spelling.png|The correct weapon spelling can be seen under the Japanese name, comes from Detail of Heroes No.26 Gin no Rinko & Souginjou spelling.png|Gin no Ringo Lockseed & Souginjou's spelling from Detail of Heroes: Gaisen Kagematsu Shin spelling.png|Kagematsu Shin's spelling from Detail of Heroes: Gaisen Kamen Rider Drive *Handle-Ken **Tire Koukan *Signal Koukan **Type Kakimazerl (Romanization of Tire Kakmiazeru, translated as "Tire Blending") *Zenrin Shooter *Signal Bikes/Shift Cars **Signal Magarl **Shift Dead Heat **Deco Traveller *NEXTridoron Handle-Ken.png|As seen on the toy box Handle-Ken Spelling.jpg|As seen on TV-Asahi official site Tire Kakimazerl.png|Tire Kakimazerl Tire Koukan spelling.png|Tire Koukan (Exchange) Zenrin Shooter Spelling.png|Zenrin Shooter and Signal Magarl as seen on toy box Signal Koukan spelling.png|Signal Koukan (Exchange) Shift Dead Heat's name.png|Shift Dead Heat Decotravellerspelling.jpg|Deco Traveller's name on Type Formula. NEXTridoron_Spelling.jpg|NEXTridoron's name in a promotional shot of its license plate. Kamen Rider Ghost *Ghost Eyecons **Special Ore Ghost Eyecon *Gan Gun Saber **Nitouryu Mode **Naginata Mode **Gun Mode *Ghost Gadgets **Condor Denwor **Cobra Keitai *Sunglasseslasher *Mega Ulorder *Gamma Eyecon Ghost Eyecon spelling.png|Ghost Eyecon name as seen on the Kamen Rider Ghost Bandai website Special ore Eyecon spelling.png|Special Ore Ghost Eyecon as labeled on toy packaging. Gan Gun Saber Spelling.png|Gan Gun Saber as labeled on the Bandai DX toy version. GanGunSaberModesEnglishSpelling.png|Three of the Gan Gun Saber's modes are spelt Nitouryu Mode, Naginata Mode and Gun Mode. Condor_spelling.png|Condor Denwor name in English, as seen in the Detail of Heroes Magazine. COBRA KEITAI SPELLING.png|Cobra Keitai's name in English, as seen on the TV-Asahi official site Sunglasseslasher spelling.png|Sunglasseslasher's name in English, as seen on the TV-Asahi official site Mega Ulorder Spelling.png|Mega Ulorder's name in English, as seen in Detail of Heroes (Uchusen Volume 151) GammaEyeconspelling.jpg|Gamma Eyecon. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Rider Gashat **Gekitotsu Robots **Giri Giri Chambara **Bang Bang Shooting *Buggle Driver *Gashat Gear Dual **Knock Out Fighter *Gashacon Parabragun Rider Gashat spelling.png|"Gashat" as seen on TV-Asahi's official site. Current Gashat Games.jpg|The names of 10 Gashats can be clearly seen on the screen. Bang_Bang_Shooting_spelling.png|Bang Bang Shooting spelling as seen in the Detail of Heroes segment of Uchusen Magazine Buggle Driver Spelling.jpg|"Buggle Driver" as seen on TV-Asahi's official site. KREA-Gashat Gear Dual Knock Out Fighter.png|"Knock Out Fighter" as seen on the Gashat Gear Dual. Uchusen Gashacon Parabragun Spelling.jpg|Gashacon Parabragun as seen in Detail of Heroes Kamen Rider Build *Fullbottle **Empty Bottle **Densya Fullbottle *4Koma Ninpoutou *Vortex Finish *Sclashjelly **Sclash Driver *Beat Closer Fullbottle.jpg|"Fullbottle" from Detail of Heroes Empty_Bottle.png|"Empty Bottle" from Detail of Heroes Densya spelling.jpg|"Densya" from Ganbarizing card of Build KaizokuRessya Form 4Koma Ninpoutou.png|"4Koma Ninpoutou" from Detail of Heroes Vortex_Finish_spelling.png|"Vortex Finish" from Detail of Heroes Sclashjelly spelling.jpg|"Sclashjelly" as seen on its labels Beat Closer spelling.png|"Beat Closer" from TV-Asahi's website Biotic spelling.png|"Biotic" and "Abiotic" Fullbottles Kamen Rider Zi-O *Zikan Zax Screen_Shot_2018-09-09_at_1.29.00_AM.png|Zikan Zax from TV Asahi's website Kamen Rider Zero-One *HumaGear *Progrise Keys HumaGear Spelling.jpg|"HumaGear" As seen on the promotional video of Hiden Intelligence Progrise Key Spelling.png|Progrise Key from Yua Yaiba's Hiden Risephone Actors *Taiko Katonohttp://www.taikoufc.com/ *Tom Fujitahttp://tom.cocojapan.co.jp/ *Shouma Kaihttp://artist.amuse.co.jp/artist/kai_shouma/ *Shouma Machiihttp://ameblo.jp/machii-shouma/ *You Maejimahttp://junonboy-anothers.com/archives/member/maejima *So Okunohttps://oscar-aox.jp/profile/?id=31 *Kouji Tsujimotohttp://www.fmg.jp/profile/kouji_tsujimoto.html Katonotaiko.gif|Name as seen on Taiko's website Tom Fujita spelling.png|Name as seen on Tom's website Shouma Kai spelling.png|Name as seen on Shouma Kai's official profile Shouma Machii spelling.png|Name as seen on Shouma Machii's blog YOU Spelling.png|Name as seen on You Maejima's official profile So Okuno spelling.png|Name as seen on So Okuno's official profile Kouji Tsujimoto spelling.png|Name as seen on Kouji Tsujimoto's official profile